


Linseed Oil and Spray Paint

by Raamish1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4+4, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Reader, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Relationships, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raamish1012/pseuds/Raamish1012
Summary: Y/N makes paintings to help herself, but she ends up helping a few of her bunker in mates along the way.---Chapter 1: DeanChapter 2: SamChapter 3: CastielChapter 4: GabrielChapter 5: Dean/ReaderChapter 6: Sam/ReaderChapter 7: Castiel/ReaderChapter 8: Gabriel/Reader





	Linseed Oil and Spray Paint

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted some Team Free Will (plus Gabriel) artist fluff and angst so I wrote it?

Dean waits for Y/N in the garage of the bunker, leaning against his baby.

‘Where is the lady he thinks to himself as he pushes himself of the car and is about to walk towards the door, when he hear the pitter patter of someone with a quick pace. Dean throws his arms up in the air when he sees her round the corner, 

“Finally Kiddo! How long were you planning on making me wait? Forever?” 

“Sorry Dean,” Y/N says wearing her oversized paint stained jumper, her arms full of three canvases, full of painting most likely commissioned for Mark, the owner at the local art gallery,

“Had to grab these paints Mark as well, I’m a week early so I though give them now, you know?” Dean held back a chuckle.

“Is that why you were using your cereal as a pillow this morning?” he asked turning to look at her from opening the back to place the paintings, and sees the short girl drowning in the large canvases, 

“Let me help you with that,” Dean grabs the one of the three paintings and ignores her voice of protest as he gets lost in the paints, and realizes what she had made,

“What did Mark as for again?” 

“A car going down the road at sunset”

“Is that why-“

“I made you stop, take the picture and then made you pick me up again? Yup.”

“Fuck Kiddo, I love it”

“You can keep it if you want” Dean looked at her in shock,

“What? No! This is commissioned to Mark. I can’ keep it” Y/N put one the paintings down and placed the hand on top of Dean’s. 

“I can make another one,”

Dean looked at her and gave her a teary smile, 

“Thank you”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment, bookmark, subscirbe and leave a kudos!


End file.
